Zombies & Magic
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: Not a place in the world has been left untouched by the plague. Groups of all ages have banded together to attempt to build some form of refuge, but no one can truly be safe. Through the good and bad, the funny and the somber, join this group of teens as they search for a paradise in ruins. (Rated T for possible language and slight gore)
1. This Life to Live

This is a story I have been working on with one of my very good friends when we became extremely bored during winter break. We we're looking for some feedback, so please don't hold back! Constructive criticism, please (: I like to soundtrack my stories by chapter, this one is "Dead and Buried"-A Day to Remember

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A dark cloud hung over the entirety of the earth. A buffalo sized zombie moaned as he cracked a smile. His lips were painted red by the blood of his victims, his mouth bursting with the tantalizing flavor of human flesh.

In the distance a young boy observed the overweight decomposing body walk lazily down the street. The teen, Jobani, had been waiting months for him. He couldn't wait to end that retched life as the monster had done to his family. With his eyes closed, savoring the moment, he clutched his javelin. This was it, the moment he would finally get his revenge.

As the man came closer, Jobani prepared his spear. He executed it skillfully through the zombie's shoulder, leaving the corpse both startled and angry. He let out a mighty roar, instantly attracting other walkers to his aid. But Jobani's luck hadn't run out yet. One of his closest friends, Abby, heard his shouts of frustration and quickly sprung into action. She pulled out two pistols and fired straight through their parasite invested brains. If she didn't make it passed these numbskulls quick enough it could end up being too late. She ran swiftly, maneuvering over a multitude of dead bodies she narrowly managed to elude the touch of walkers.

When she reached the location all she found was a trail of blood leading off into the distance. Suddenly a scream echoed throughout the forest. The atrocious sound sent crows rampaging out of the tall trees, causing numerous feathers to cascade down onto the broken path. Despite the familiarity of the shouts, she couldn't be certain whether she should continue on the trail or change course.

After a quick analysis of the situation she realized the pools of blood were obviously that of Jobani's influence. He must have buffeted the walker enough to cleverly generate a trail for her to follow. Sure enough when she reached the end of the path she found her missing friend. He held his spear well above his head. A horde of olive-tinted, scab-faced zombies surrounded encircled him. She readied herself and aimed her pistols to have Jobani's back.

Jobani drove the spear into the biter's stomach, pushing it into another. He wielded his spear wildly, nearly stabbing her in the process. However she managed to dodge at the last minute. The blade, in turn, hit its original target: An excessively large walker. The spear wedged itself between the zombie's eyes; the two shared a moment of celebratory shouts for the last zombie had fallen. Then Abby suddenly realized Jobani had almost killed her…again.

"You know, after all the times I've jumped in to save your sorry butt, you'd think you would stop trying to kill me," she teased. "I know I'm not _that _ugly."

She gestured to the decapitated zombie at the word 'that' to add emphasis. Jobani merely rolled his eyes at his friends attempt to lighten the mood.

"You don't save my life that often." He groaned.

Suddenly, movement from behind the bushes caught Abby's attention. One last zombie lurched forward, fully equipped to eat Jobani's brains, but her feline reflexes kicked in. She fired a single bullet. The deadly projectile pieced the putrid skull, causing the zombie to recoil. He doubled over before his body became stagnant in the dirt.

"I rest my case," she smugly retorted as she blew across the tip of the steaming gun.

"I would stop using those pistols," Jobani calmly stated, "It attracts other walkers. That's why I use a spear. It's silent and has unlimited ammo."

"You're welcome" she mumbled before audibly adding, "You could let me get that scythe, already. I've practically been begging for it since we started our journey three months ago."

A few more walkers made their way to the war grounds, alerting the pair of their vulnerable position. The escaped the walkers without any hassle.

"You wouldn't even know how to use it," Jobani protested, "let alone be able to handle it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, "You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of."

"I didn't mean it like-" he paused. "Never mind. We need to get somewhere safe. There's a high school close by. I heard they had some sort of refugee camp there."

Deciding it would be best to close the conversation for now, Abby obediently followed her companion. They journeyed off to the school where the possibility of new allies brought along a kindling sense of hope. Though the walk wasn't long, the silence between them seemed as though it could carry on for miles.

Being each other's only company had made them almost like siblings. They were constantly quarreling as such, even though Abby lacked experience in the matter. Jobani acted much as an older brother would, despite his being a year younger. He was a determined leader, looking out for her in more ways than one.

Abby couldn't deny the uneasiness she felt when she thought of cooperating with his headstrong behavior for it matched hers so much it should be considered dangerous. However she managed to dilute her independent streak once she discovered his great loss. She understood the desolation one builds after losing someone they had watched over, protected, for years without any compensation except for the joy their smiles bring.

To have that snatched away during the outbreak…it was unbearable. If she could manage to help her friend by provided a replacement, no matter how impossible it may seem, she would put aside her own emotions. They were all each other had now; the thought of that changing brought about a bit of anxiety to both of them. Learning how to interact with each other took almost an entire month before they got the hang of it.

If they were going to remain at the camp, they would have to make a solid impression on them within the first few minutes, or else risk being killed on sight.

The town had a distinct dystopian charm about it. Garbage fluttered about the smog filled skies. The dirt encrusted sidewalk glistened as the intense heat danced visibly above it. Shattered glass formed fragile pictures in the dying grass and shimmered as we passed each house. The so-called 'charm' came from the lack of zombies roaming about and an absence of decaying bodies polluting the roads.

It was a small town, but it was large enough to have a decently sized school zone. Just before they reached the high school, they stumbled upon the junior high.

"Not much longer now," Jobani informed.

Abby wandered over to a shattered window. She knocked out a few stray fragments before peeking through.

"Ouch," she muttered as a shard grazed her wrist.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She mocked, discarding the scratch. "I think we should go in there, though. They might have supplies. The cafeteria could be stocked."

"There's probably a good reason for that. The world may be at its end, but I don't wanna eat that food." He joked.

"_We _don't have too. But we could offer it to the people in the high school as a sort of peace offering." She explained.

She looked at him with her large brown eyes, doing her best to convince him with 'the look'. The second she stuck out her lower lip in a pout he caved.

"Five minutes." He instructed, grabbing her arm like a child undergoing punishment.

They scaled the building and leapt threw the window. Jobani touched the ground without making a sound. Abby followed close behind him. Though she landed stealthily, she misjudged the distance between her and a small lamp on the short bookshelf. The clatter resounded throughout the empty school. Abby cursed, earning herself a glare from Jobani.

"What? Oh, right. The swearing…sorry." She apologized.

His glare remained as he mumbled, "Just be glad there wasn't anyone around to hear that."

All at once a couple of teenagers appeared from behind the counter, one holding an antique ninja sword, the other with a threatening pocketknife.

The young man, obviously in charge, held the knife to Jobani's neck as the girl's ninjatō gleamed in the orange glow of the sunset creeping in.

"I stand corrected," he said with a sassy edge.

The boy inched his blade closer to Jobani's throat.

"There's no need to fight," Jobani eased.

The red-haired girl interjected, "It's not a fight when the opponent is pinned helplessly against the wall."

The leader ignored her comment and instead asked, "What are you here for?"

"We were looking for supplies. We will leave if you want us to, we don't want any harm."

"Whoa," Abby interrupted, "we aren't leaving without supplies. Where's the compassion, huh? I bet you have enough to spare a couple of items. If you want us to earn it why don't we have a _real_ fight?"

She stared down the redhead, challenging her to drop her weapon and engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." The girl judged Abby's black skirt. It fell just above her knees and had a blood red petticoat underneath, making her seem just a _little _bit intimidating.

"It's a combat skirt," she countered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever. You have no room to be making demands here, anyway." She growled.

Suddenly the guy in charge lifted up his hand to calm his associate's fiery temper.

"You've got spunk, kid. I'll give you that." He said, giving Abby the once over before turning to his partner.

"Reba," he soothed, "I understand she shouldn't be making such high demands, but we could spare some of our material for their benefit. It is the humane thing to do after all."

He flashed a debonair smile at the intruders as though he were welcoming guests. Jobani's eyes remained on Reba, fearing she might retaliate from her shock and kill them on the spot. Instead the girl turned to her executive with a wide-eyed expression.

"You can't be serious, Ethan!" She practically whined.

He turned and put a stern hand on her shoulder; in a way that she would know there was no questioning him. She sighed and nodded. She signaled to Jobani and Abby to follow her down the corridors.

As Reba lead them to the cafeteria, Jobani started some small talk in order to gain some insight on the place.

"How safe is this place?" he ventured, knowing the girl was still riled up from the previous events.

"Well, it's pretty safe from ghouls, but apparently not from other people." She faltered before asking, "Where were you guys headed, anyway?"

"To a ref-" Abby began only to be elbowed in the side. Jobani shot her a austere gaze before answering for her.

"We weren't going anywhere in particular. Just looking for a safe place to break for the night."

Reba gave them a suspicious glance but chose to ignore it and continued walking. She turned the corner, pushed the double doors opened, and lead Jobani and Abby into the cafeteria. Reba tossed them each a pack.

"Fill these with enough supplies to last you. I don't deserve the _pleasure _of seeing you two again. I'll be with Ethan."

When Jobani and Abby were left alone, the latter let out a frustrated scream.

"What the heck was that all about?" She fumed.

"What was what about?" Jobani replied without a second glance.

"You know." She stated, referencing to the nudge in her side.

He looked up at her finally, "I don't trust them, especially that Ethan guy."

"What did he do?" She asked. "It was all Ms. Hothead's doings that bothered me."

"Ethan was way too friendly. I didn't like it. I think he is hiding something."

"Well, it is getting dark soon. We should bunk her for the night, at least."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So…" Abby edged, after a moment of awkward silence, "I saw the way you looked at Reba. Sure you don't like it her, even just a little?"

He shot her the death glare.

"And the way Ethan was looking at you isn't having any effect on your decisions right now?" he countered.

Abby's face scrunched up, "Ehh, okay. Fine. I won't mention the sassy redhead anymore."

She added a package of…

"Hey!" She shouted excitedly, "They have rabbit!"

Jobani looked back at her.

"Hate to brake it to you, but those are just chicken nuggets." He replied.

"No!" She insisted. "I guess you wouldn't understand…"

Her face fell as her eyes glazed over, threatening to release tears. Jobani remembered the stories Abby had told them about lunch. He never sat with them, he usually skipped lunch and went to his biology class to study more, but he knew the significance of the so-called 'rabbit'. He knew full well about how Abby's best friend had been mutilated before her very eyes when the outbreak began.

"Why don't you take some rabbit for the road." He smiled.

The cafeteria door opened to reveal Ethan and Reba. They stared blankly at the scene before them. Abby was smiling through tears, holding a pack of 'rabbit' against her chest. Jobani was holding open the bag for her to put them in.

"Uh," Reba looked dumbfounded.

Once he noticed them, Jobani's smile vanished without a trace. Abby quickly rubbed her eyes and placed the package in the sack.

"We think it'd be best for us to stay a while," she said, then hastily added, "If that's okay, I mean?"

"Sure, we could use some help around here." Ethan smirked.

"Not that much help." Reba added quickly.

Ethan ignored her, as did the others.

"You can stay in the gym with the rest of our guests."

The pair deposited their company into the gym. The bleachers were bunched up against the wall, except for the one nearest to the door. It was covered with a thick layer of dirt and grime.

"Hope you're comfortable," Reba seethed.

"If you need anything just holler. My room is the office," Ethan informed as he turned to leave with Reba trailing close behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jobani walked over to the boarded walls and ran his hand against it until he found a crack. Just as he suspected: Walkers.

"Like hell am I staying in here," Abby mumbled to herself. "This place is creepy as fu-it's creepy."

She amended to avoid the stare Jobani was giving her.

He paced around her.

"and what do you expect to do about it?" he scolded.

"Maybe Reba stays in the office, too? I think I might go visit her."

She was about to open the door when she noticed a pair of intense blue eyes looking at her from underneath the bleachers.

"Ahh!" she shouted, tripping over a loose bar.

A lanky boy of about seventeen eased himself up from his hiding spot and whistled. The call brought out two girls from behind a box of dodge balls and an Asian-looking boy from beside the water fountain. The boy that had emerged from the bleachers grinned. He had ghostly white skin that had a sharp contrast against his dark brown curls that fell just short of his ears.

"Hi," he said simply with his hand outstretched to help Abby up.

"Uh…hey, yourself." She said, taking up his offer of assistance.

"Dude, nice set of pipes! That was some scream!" the Asian boy complimented, making an embarrassed blush appear on her face.

"That's Ryan." He curly haired boy laughed.

"The girl over there is Lesli-" he paused so a girl with pin-straight hair and tanned skin could give them a shy smile and wave "-and that's my sister, Catlin."

A girl with freckles slathered across her face gave an energetic wave paired with a wildly eccentric, "waz up, Buttercup?!"

Jobani and Abby stared at each other, unsure how to react.

"Oh, and I'm Austin," he smiled sweetly. He waited patiently for their names.

Abby retaliated from her confusion swifter than Jobani did.

"I'm Abby! And this is my BFFL, Jobani." She gave him a gentle nudge and waited for him to respond.

"Um, hey." Jobani muttered. He turned to Abby, uncertain as to how the conversation should be carried.

"Why?" he finally asked. Austin cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Why is there half a gym of walkers?!" Jobani asked again, exasperated.

"Protection," answered Ryan. "Apparently, another group attacked this one and they used walkers as weapons.

"What do you mean 'apparently'?" asked Abby.

"He means," Lesli explained, "we are just as new as you guys."

"Really?" Jobani asked in disbelief. "I didn't expect them to accept newbies so quickly."

"Well, they did accept us like that," Abby responded with a snap of her fingers for emphasis. The others smiled.

Abby was filled with the overwhelming sense of longing. Each of them had come a long way. Every single one of them was a unique story in the making. She could only hope they would be around long enough to learn and be apart of each other's story.

On the other hand, Jobani held his suspicions higher than anything. His mind was set. They had all fallen for Ethan, for the food, and for the security. He was convinced that Ethan was a complete phony. He just needed to make the others see it too.

When the time was right, he would talk to Abby. He wasn't sure if he could trust the others yet.

* * *

There is the first chapter and the second will be up soon.

Thank you for taking time to read, and I hope all of you passed the intro of the song!

=^.^=


	2. Worth the Fight

Let's take things a little slower this time:

"The Broken Ones"~Dia Frampton

Enjoy!

* * *

All the teenagers were gathering in a circle at the center of the gym. Jobani and Abby had separated themselves from the group in order to observe them from a distance.

Based on observational analysis, it would seem Austin took the lead over the newbies and tended to fill the Big Brother role for them. Lesli was quiet and studious, clearly the brains of the operation. Catlin was energetic and provided comic relief. Ryan was…well, Ryan. He was flirty, but also humorous and sporty, definitely the 'muscle man'.

After some encouraging, Abby had finally managed to get Jobani to join the group with her. She found it easy warming up to Austin and Lesli, whereas Jobani enjoyed Catlin's jokes and learning a few fighting tactics, courtesy of Ryan.

Austin had merged a few yoga mats together for the group to rest on. Everyone, however, was much too wound up to even think of sleep. Instead, they began telling their stories.

While Ryan was telling his, something about how his parents had been bitten in the very beginning, and his brother decided to leave him for a 'stronger and better' group, Jobani saw his chance to convince Abby that the place was a sham.

"I'm telling you, Abby." He whispered, "Ethan has them all under his spell."

She gazed intently into his eyes, silent for a long moment.

"What?!" he screamed as loud as he could without drawing attention to himself.

"I am only trying to find the demented rodent making that wheel of yours turn. I think I may have to perform an emergency surgery on its brain." She reached for the medical kit she had in her purse.

"I just have a feeling. I mean…He seems off." Jobani calmed down significantly.

She rolled her eyes.

"And what data do you have to back up this feeling?"

Jobani looked down racking his thoughts for a valid explanation.

"He accepted us too quickly. Even you said so. It's not normal to be so trusting."

Abby sighed, "Especially at the end of the world."

"You see?" he boasted, "we can't trust them."

Suddenly an idea formed in Abby's mind, "But we can use their trust against them."

Jobani was ready to explain that they were the underdogs in this equation, but Abby cut him off.

"Just listen. If we learn more about Ethan and Reba, if they truly are corrupt, then we can convince these people-" She gestured to the surrounding group, "-that we are allies. If we form bonds with them we could use their help getting to the refugee camp. We could send a couple, perhaps the stealthiest, you and Ryan, then we could get into the refugee camp to warn them about the twisted people and lead them into a trap!"  
The others had finally noticed Jobani and Abby's secret conversation. Abby's face flushed as she gave an awkward wave.

"Um..hi?" she stuttered.

Lesli laughed and nudged her shoulder, saying, "It's your turn to tell your story, Abby."

She looked at the group. Her organs began twisting up in her stomach. Their gazes made her feel beneath them.

"Oh, can't…can't Jobani go first?" she asked as she shot him a hopeful glance.

Jobani looked around at everyone as they stared at him. To hide his sudden embarrassment he watched the ground and cleared his throat.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about the past."

The other's seemed to accept his decision, though a couple of them were all but a little offended. Jobani rose to his feet and sat amongst the bleachers.

"Sorry about that," Abby apologized. "I wouldn't take it personally. I better try talking to him, though."

She excused herself from the group and joined Jobani at the top of the bleachers.

"I don't think we need to send anyone," Jobani continued the previous conversation as though it hadn't even ended. "We just need to leave."

Abby gazed longingly at the group. They had begun playing soccer with a dodge ball. She did not want to abandon them, especially if their leaders were able to destroy the friendship-no, the family-they had worked so passionately to maintain.

She growled, "No, I will not leave them in this place. Not even for a second would I dream of deserting them to save myself. You can leave if you want. But I will stay, with or without your help."

Abby intended to leave him on a continuous guilt trip, but decided better of it.

"Listen," she said, almost apologetically, "I hate fighting with you. You are my closest friend, and the only person linking me to my past. I know how much it hurts to think about it, but there are still things worth remembering. If it weren't for my mother, I wouldn't even dream of staying in this hell, not even for a minute. But if there is one thing she taught me, it's that you can't give up without throwing some good punches first. I refuse to disgrace her memory by leaving them."

She disregarded his intent to speak up and in turn started up again.

"I know you are smart, Jobani. You're a genius, even. But in this mad world even brilliant lights will cease to shine. The only way we can defeat our enemy is with the help of others."

With that said, Abby leapt off the bleachers to join Austin and Lesli. She hoped by discussing it with them she could gather useful information over Ethan and his little red-haired sidekick.

Jobani sat in complete astonishment. He didn't know when, but somehow his friend had grown a backbone. It wasn't often when they switched places as alpha and beta. The change was too much to deal with at the moment. Fueled with anguish, he left the gym to confront Ethan.

He planned on waltzing right on into the office and telling him he was leaving. Instead, a group of people kept him occupied before he got the chance.

* * *

Editing the third chapter now! If you notice anything that needs some improving, don't hesitate to inform me!

Thank you!

=^.^=


	3. Hope Kills

"I Surrender"~A Day to Remember

=^.^=

* * *

While Jobani dealt with the group of people, seemingly in their early to mid teens, Abby remained in the gym with her new friends.

"Ethan can be a little hasty," Austin admitted sheepishly.

He smiled as he patted Abby on the shoulder before leaving to check on his friends. She watched his retreating figure outlined in the moonlight. The boy was certainly mature for his age. His demeanor was unlike any other teenage boy. He seemed to plan out his every move with caution and tactics. Abby couldn't help but smile as he looked after Catlin, the youngest at only thirteen. His kind eyes sparkled when she laughed at an inaudible jest the auburn-haired girl told. Abby's silent observations did not go unnoticed by Lesli. The teenage Einstein was far to keen for that.

"What?" Abby asked innocently after she noticed Lesli's knowing glace.

"Nothing," she answered with a sly undertone. "Just thought you should know nothing goes unnoticed by my trained eyes."

Abby laughed her first true laugh in a really long time.

"I suppose your trained eyes would have seen anything worth investigating right?"

A grim expression flashed over Lesli's face.

"I have seen much, but heard little," she admitted, "it would seem they really want us for their own benefit though I haven't determined what their big scheme is for us."

She stopped for a moment to guarantee no one else was listening. Once she was satisfied with the security they had, she whispered, "You see, no one suspects Ethan, because _Ethan _isn't really in charge. Reba is."

"Ethan is just a cover?" Abby gulped.

"He seems to believe that he is the leader, but I think-now, don't laugh-that Reba has put him under a spell."

Abby couldn't believe it. Could there possibly be another like her? A person capable of overcoming the thoughts of others, melding their beliefs to suit their own?

"A Torrent," Abby whispered, hardly even audible.

"You know of them?" Lesli raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I've heard stories," She corrected. "If she really is misusing her abilities, shouldn't we warn Ethan?"

Lesli shook her head. "While I admire your optimism, I think you misunderstood. I didn't mean a magical spell. I meant, a _love _spell. He is so enamored by her, it just hazed his thoughts so she basically rules through him."

"Oh," Abby blushed for the third time that day.

The doors burst open suddenly, causing everyone to gasp at the intrusion. The black-clad girl's eyes shined with enough fiery intensity to match her hair color.

"Speak of the devil…" Abby muttered.

"You are all needed in Ethan's office," she commanded.

Lesli and Abby shook their heads in disbelief. They trailed behind the others, Abby bringing up the read. The hallway was filled with dust and shattered glass. Walking down the hall in single file form made each and everyone of them feel like prisoners on judgment day.

They shuffled through the doors, Austin, Catlin, Ryan, then Lesli, and finally Abby. She was shocked to see Jobani was already there.

The chair at the desk spun to reveal Ethan grinning mischievously.

"Welcome," he said, "to my humble abode."

When the rest of the group remained quiet, Abby took it upon herself to be the first to speak up.

"What are we doing in here?"

Ethan flashed a Cheshire smile, "Everyone works very hard to keep this place up and running. Lately our resources have begun to dwindle due to our increase of personnel. That is why I am sending you all to gather more from the Wal-Mart not too far from here. It has been abandoned since the beginning, just waiting for a lovely crew such as yours to shamelessly take what we need."

"You are sending us alone?" Lesli asked. "Some of us don't have much experience."

"That's why we have a more proficient team accompanying you." Reba informed.

Just then three others walked into the now overly crowded office. Abby didn't know who they were however Jobani seemed to. A tall, muscular boy around sixteen gave Jobani a fist bump. He wore a solid green t-shirt with a few spots of blood splattered across his broad chest. The matching fisherman's cap was completely out of place on his head.

A girl with untamed blonde curls flashed him a dazzling smile that made her bright blue orbs glitter with mirth. She fiddled with the hem of her oversized white tank top that fell mid-thigh over her onyx colored shorts. Abby guessed she was no older than fifteen.

Finally, a short girl sporting a frown blatantly ignored the rest as she walked in. She had her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, allowing her bangs to hang loosely at either side of her face. She wore a green shirt that made the jade flecks in her hazel eyes pop. She would have been pretty if not for the brutal cutthroat expression she wore.

"This is Clark, Savannah, and Alex," Ethan named them off in the order in which they appeared. "They will be guiding you on your journey."

And with that said, the individual packs merged to form one team. Though they were unsure what awaited them, each person faced the task with brave grins.

As daybreak altered the ruins of the tarnished city into an almost beautiful model of exquisite gold, the newfound team strayed out of the high school to begin their journey. Leaving the memories of the previous night behind, they focused on reaching the store for their little shopping spree.

With Clark as their more than able guide, they followed obediently. Based on their actions, it was evident the three newcomers lived by one rule: Every man for himself. Though Abby did not approve of that method, it did make the trip a lot quicker than if she had to protect the others or vice versa.

In no time they were at the abandoned building. Clark entered with intense caution. Once he gave the signal, the others mimicked his actions as they proceeded. They passed by the remnants of the women's apparel section. Catlin couldn't resist picking up a rather revealing sundress.

"Yo, Ryan! This is just your size!" She laughed.

"I dunno, Cat. I like to keep the boys guessing," he joked back.

Savannah gave a curt giggle while Alex, oblivious to the jest, set Catlin straight.

"This isn't a game. You need to be more serious." She warned.

Austin tensed up, not liking the way Alex had treated his little sister. Abby and Lesli held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder. Jobani pushed his way to the front of the pack where Alex was reproving Catlin's amusement.

"Hey, I think we can all use a good joke from time to time," he protested, all the while giving Alex an unsettling glare.

Alex simply crossed her arms and walked ahead of the group. During the entire debacle Catlin had only been staring doe-eyed at the distraught teen.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" She asked, earning enough laughter to detoxify the situation.

Everyone continued as though nothing had happened. They rounded the corner to the non-perishable and began to stock up. Lesli and Abby suggested going to the hunting equipment for ammunition and a few gutting knives. Clark looked them over and shook his head.

"It's a good idea, but I can't let you go without some experience."

The girls both felt insulted, as they had been fighting for their lives on their own since the beginning, before they found their team. Abby had many years of defensive courses from living in such a menacing city even before the outbreak. Lesli was originally from Mexico, where she had to know how to protect herself from the corrupted neighborhood. However, they didn't have a chance to express their opinion, Clark spoke once again.

"Alex will go with you two."

She grunted. The duo was unsure if it was out of approval or annoyance, but she lead them nonetheless. They eased their way over to the opposite end of the store to locate the hunting gear. Walkers crossed their path from time to time, but it was certainly nothing they couldn't handle. When they reached their destination, Abby couldn't help but wonder how they others were holding up.

"I bet there is candy!" Ryan said, a broad smile overcoming his face.

"I love jellybeans!" Jobani added.

"Yay, sugar!" Catlin practically screamed.

"We don't need any candy." Clark scolded while stuffing another can of corn into his bag. The trio ignored him and sprinted to the candy aisle.

"Dang it!" Catlin whined when she saw three walkers hunched over a carcass. Blood was coated over the aisle and most of the merchandise. All three walkers stood up.

"Here they come," warned Ryan.

The trio lifted their weapons, preparing themselves for the fight.

"Look out!" Lesli screamed.

Abby had only zoned out for two minutes, but that was all the time the walker needed to sneak up on her. The walker, a man with half his guts spilling out, grabbed her by the throat. She flailed about, trying to break out of his rotting hands. Before she knew it they were both falling.

"Abby!" Lesli screeched, lurching forward to pull her off the zombie before she toppled over.

The worm infested creature moaned as he hit the ground with a thud. Lucky for Abby she was wearing a thick metal bracelet that protected her from the bite the zombie had attempted to steal.

Alex rushed forward and pierced its skull with a slender pole she had found. The movements of the squirming dead ceased.

"You saved my life," she thanked Lesli.

"It was no problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me," the heroin patted her back and hoisted her up.

"I hate to break y'all's little heart to heart, but we need to get a move on," Alex said.

Abby smiled and expressed her gratitude through a hug.

"You're a hero, too," she insisted, "You killed that thing before either of us could react."

Alex shoved her off and created enough distance to ensure she wouldn't be bothered.

"I'm no hero," she seethed.

The three of them socialized no further as they added more than enough bullets to their backpacks.

In an elaborate case, Abby saw the most incredibly breathtaking weapon she had ever laid her eyes on. With an extended charcoal handle studded with small ornate rubies and an elegant arch of the metal blade, the scythe was beyond gorgeous.

"That must cost a fortune," Lesli noted.

"Good thing I'm not payin'," Abby smirked. "I'm taking this baby with me!"

She shattered the glass with the heel of her boot and snatched the beauty in her hands, earning herself a dirty look courtesy of Alex.

"Why do you need that hunk of junk? It'll only slow you down."

"Whoa, girl! First of all, she is NOT junk. Second, she's not just a scythe. She's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle, complete with a fastening strap to make for easy travel."

Alex's complaining was drowned out by the sound of a scream originating from aisle ten: The candy aisle.

The walkers were faster than any of them expected. Most of the ghouls Jobani had encountered could barely walk, but these were practically running.

A chubby woman with rotting skin rushed towards Jobani. He barely had enough time to lift his spear before her teeth clamped around it and her hands grabbed the end. Jobani held her off for a moment. The wooden hilt on the spear was pressed against the creature's throat only prevented from moving by her decomposing hands. Jobani watched his opponent struggle. He seized his opportunity when the women's wrists snapped. He brought his foot up and twisted to launch a powerful kick to her chest. With the satisfying crunch of her ribs, she stumbled to the ground, giving Jobani just enough time to bury his spear into her skull.

Jobani leaned against the shelves to catch his breath. He took his moment of peace as an chance to observe his surroundings. Catlin was brawling with a scrawny teen. In only three seconds she had it pressed against the chocolate section with her long knife sticking out of its brain. Jobani shifted his gaze to Ryan. He was fighting a male zombie with immense muscles. It was obviously a body builder with a physique like that. Luckily most of its muscles had decomposed. Ryan lifted his metal spear and knocked it down.

"I could use some help over here!" Ryan called out.

Before anyone had a chance to react the zombie stood up and sank its teeth into Ryan's forearm. Everyone's shock left them paralyzed in their place. Ryan did his best to fend off the biter. After quite a fight, it fell to the ground unmoving. Ryan clutched his arm. His breath intake was rapidly increasing. Ryan let out a shout of pain. They all knew what the bite meant. It was a death sentence.

At the shrill noise that filled the atmosphere, Abby, Alex, and Lesli stood straight up, dismissing their prior argument.

"We need to get back!" Abby exclaimed. Lesli nodded and quickly added another box of ammo to her backpack. Alex looked at both of them depreciatively.

"The others can handle it…" she absent-mindedly grabbed a gutting knife from the top shelf and tossed it into her pack.

"But Alex!" Lesli cried, "What if our friends are out numbered? What if they are wounded? They will need us!"

Abby agreed with her, yet Alex wasn't convinced.

"If I know Clark, he won't let any harm come to them." She said.

Abby felt a gnawing at her stomach that left her feeling nauseous. She had no doubt that Clark was a strong young man. He easily towered over everyone in the group. However there was no way he could watch over all of them.

Without warning Abby sprinted in the direction of the shout, her new weapon in rifle form. Lesli followed close on her tail. Alex stood alone for a while, observing her surroundings. It was excruciatingly quiet. At the sound of a walker's moans, she sprinted after them.

"Wait for me, guys!" She called.

The girls reached the area in less than five minutes. The sight was a truly frightful one. There were three immobile zombies sprawled on the ground. Jobani had his spear raised to strike a body hidden behind the legs of the others.

Lesli wedged herself between Jobani and Clark. The sight of Ryan covered in cold sweat brought her to her knees in tears. The change threatened to break through. She reached out her hand to touch his wound, but Alex held her back.

"Let me go!" she squealed.

Her eyes were filled with desperation at the sight of her dearest friend turning into one of them. Ryan's mouth twitched up in a forced smile.

"It's okay, Les." He whispered, "I know this isn't how we planned, but this is the way it has to be."

Abby placed her hand on Jobani's arm so he would lower his spear.

"How long has he been like this?" Lesli asked, "perhaps if it hasn't been too long, we can amputate it before the contaminated blood reaches his brain. Maybe we can save him?"

The heartbroken girl peered into Jobani's eyes, begging for signs of hope, anything to let her know that there was still a chance.

"It's too late." He sighed. "We either take him while he is still human or we wait until the symptoms worsen and his mind is infested by illness."

"It'll take a few hours or so for the change to happen, but it _will_ happen." Jobani explained.

Lesli buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears. Ryan tried to sit up but fell back to the ground. Abby kneeled down next to him and said, "No, no. Don't strain yourself. We'll get you back to camp."

"Who said we were taking him back." Alex said with a slight edge in her voice.

Abby looked at her, genuinely surprised.

"We can't risk bringing an infected back to camp. He could escape and bite others! The next thing we know the camp is teeming with ghouls and we're all dead!" Alex raised her voice.

"We are bringing him back." Austin interjected. "You leave him, you aren't going to have a team at all."

Alex turned about the group. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk any of them out of the decision.

"Fine!" she sighed. "But as soon as we're back we are quarantining him!"

"Of course we are," Clark said then, turning to Austin, instructed, "Help me carry him, we need to head out soon."


	4. Concealing Innocence

Up for a new song to accompany the story?

My Song~Angel Beats, Amalee Version

=^.^=

* * *

The cracked pavement on the roads made travel difficult with one man down. Austin and Clark had to work together in order to keep Ryan well elevated for the walk, however the added weight slowed them down significantly.

The group was nearly attacked by yet another group of biters. Alex's sharp blade punctured its lower abdomen. The contents of its stomach seeped onto the machete. She made a face of pure disgust as she hacked the enemies rotting head off. It slowly rolled off its shoulders and onto the pavement, vaguely resembling a tomato splatting onto the ground.

"He's only holding us back!" Alex complained for the millionth time.

"If you make one more comment about our friend," Abby raised her weapon, now obscured with zombie blood, away from her fallen target to Alex, "I might just mistake you for one of them."

Everyone's eyes widened at the threat.

"You wouldn't dare." Alex spoke forcefully but uncertainty underlined each word.

"Wanna bet?" She grasped the hilt of her scythe and lifted it back over her shoulder. One swing and the petite nuisance would fall over as easy as wheat on plowing day.

"It's okay, Abby." Lesli spoke for the first time since they left the store. "She is just scared. We all are. But unlike you and everyone else in our group, she doesn't understand why we are risking our lives for someone as good as dead."

She choked out a sob, but regained her composure for Ryan's sake. The boy was beginning to tremble in Clark's and Austin's arms.

"She has forgotten how to be compassionate." She continued, "I think we all have."

Every single person lowered his or her head in shame. Abby idled her scythe, the beauty returning to its portable state, and apologized to Alex for being so hasty in judgments.

"Um, you guys," Savannah piped, "I think we have a problem."

The blonde pointed to the sky. Dark black smoke was lingering in the air not to far from their location. It could only mean one thing: Fire.

A small one was no big deal, but based on the amount of smoke polluting the air, this one would easily burn them all and drive walkers to their location.

Everyone seemed uncertain as to what should be done. They couldn't keep pushing forward, the fire was advancing much too quickly. They couldn't go back, all the noise they had made must have attracted many walkers. They were stranded, trapped by the smoke and hungry zombies.

At least that's what they thought. A small cluster of zombies emerged from an ally between a rather large house and a recreational building. While a horde paced towards the teenagers, Clark instructed them to clear the path to the ally. He and Austin lowered Ryan to the ground, Clark taking initiative as Ryan's guard.

Jobani maneuvered expertly passed a slothful ghoul to surprise them with attacks from behind. Lesli tried to look aggressive when she lifted her hatchet. With effort she remarkably took down three zombies. Abby lacerated a row of zombies as though they were butter. She made sure to remain aware of the others positions so she wouldn't make a fatal error by attacking one of her teammates. In the time it took her to prepare herself for the next swing, one particularly active zombie took advantage of her vulnerability. It was just about to assault her when Austin intervened.

Before the zombie could inflict any harm on the unsuspecting girl, he wielded his weapon of choice, a sickle, as though the foe was nothing but a weed in desperate need of removal. With a nod to represent her gratitude the two fought back to back. It was a bloody battle, but they managed to form a path wide enough to pass without any harm.

"I think we finally lost them! We were so awesome" Savannah joked, "Well, at least I was."

The false superiority Savannah conveyed brought about a ripple of mirth.

"Umm…guys?" Lesli pointed north, indicating they weren't alone.

A band of people, at least two times the size of their own team surrounded them with threatening weapons.

"Just once," Alex whined, "just once can't we get the easy way out?"

"It doesn't seem that way, does it?" chuckled a tall boy with a gun pointed directly at Clark's forehead.

"There's no need to fight, we are just passing through!" Jobani exclaimed.

"Right through _our _territory!" The boy growled. "Drop your weapons and hand over your supplies.

Dreaded silence flowed over the entire group, only to be broken by Clark. He lowered his head and tackled the boy to the ground. As if on cue everyone responded in unison. Jobani ran to a rather short girl, driving his spear into her stomach. Abby cut down anyone that threatened to injure any of her friends. All the while Lesli was doing her best to drag Ryan to safety behind a car. A slender Mexican girl ran up to Catlin, aiming her knife right at her should. The blade pierced the skin across her shoulder. Complete and utter chaos ensued.

A stray bullet flew into a car's window, causing the alarm to reverberate above the devastating outbreak. Walkers began to pour out of every corner, attracted by the noise. A walker bit an unsuspecting blonde girl's neck. She collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony. Others soon encased her, feeding off of her emaciated body.

"We need to get away from here!" Abby yelled for everyone to hear.

She was assisting Lesli in transporting Ryan to the confines of an extremely neglected building. Jobani, Catlin, and Austin ran in the opposite direction. Savannah and Alex branched out down the street, yet Clark was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"How could we have lost them?!" Austin pounded his fist against the wall of the building he, Jobani, and Catlin had sought refuge in.

"Everything'll be fine. Lesli might not be one of the best fighters, but Abby seems to know what she's doing." Catlin's attempts to calm her brother seemed all but effective.

"But Ryan could change at any minute, now! What if-"

Jobani interrupted him, "Instead of worrying so much, why don't we just try to find them?"

Catlin and Austin looked at him as though he had sprouted another head.

"Have you seen all those walkers? No way we'd survive that!" Catlin replied.

"Not if we go offensive style, but defense would be our best bet."

Jobani proceeded to inform them how walkers weren't the brightest type of villain around, so as long as they remained quiet during the search, everything should run over smoothly.

All of their weapons were soundless in action, so if they played their cards right they could slip by unnoticed.

"So it's settled?" Jobani asked.

"We got this!" Catlin agreed.

"We are going to get them back," Austin concluded. "But first, let's have a look at that arm."

Catlin looked at the wound impassively.

"It's fine." She insisted.

"I'm not going to take the chance of you getting it infected." He reached into his pack and grabbed a cotton ball and peroxide.

"No!" She squealed, frantically moving away from the disinfectant that would burn away any bacteria at her expense.

"Hold still!" He ordered, chasing his younger sister around.

"You guys are weird…" Jobani muttered though it went unnoticed by the pair.

He observed the others' childish acts a moment longer, vaguely reminded of the concealed innocence remaining in the world.

* * *

Alex and Savannah continued running in endless bounds.

"In there!" Alex panted, pointing to what seemed to be an uninhibited warehouse.

They ran up to they staggered up the steps. Savannah pulled the doors open and Alex watched for walkers. They were still everywhere. As one came closer she shot it in the head. There was no need to worry about the noise. As they ran through the door they encountered three more walkers inside. When they finally had a chance to breath, Savannah confided in Alex.

"We should find the others!" She panted, "We'll be safe in here for a while, but only for a while."

The truth was that they could be anywhere and there was no way to know if anyone was still alive.

"We have to head back to the camp," Alex claimed. "We can't waste time fretting over the others. They have to get back on their own."

Savannah started to quarrel with her when a section of the building collapsed around them. Flames were slowly lapping at the cracked walls. In the smoke she had lost track of Alex amongst the falling debris. She stumbled along choking on dust and smoke. A frightened yell escaped her lips as a burning piece of wood caught onto her sleeve. She clutched her blistering forearm and continued running.

"Alex!" She cried as she saw movement just ahead.

The figure came closer and closer. When it was only two feet in front of her she realized it wasn't her colleague, but a walker. Its shirt was in flames, yet it paid to mind. It had found its next meal, and that's all that mattered to it.

* * *

Catlin enlightened Austin and Jobani by telling them she had just seen Savannah and Alex running down the road in the direction of the campsite.

"Then we should try finding Lesli and Abby first. They will need the most help since they have Ryan to look after," Austin stated.

"What about Clark?" Jobani inquired.

Austin and Catlin looked crestfallen. How could they be sure that it wasn't too late for him? They pushed away the thought, each unable to voice their biggest fears. They shook off the desperation, deciding it would be best if they moved out.

Jobani had taken the lead, signaling them when the path was safe, or retracing his steps when a route failed. There was three possible buildings Abby, Lesli, and Ryan could have entered. One was an apartment building, falling apart every which way. They quickly deemed that one unsuitable for their allies to go even in panic mode. That only left a rather shady weaponry factory or the abandoned children's daycare as potential choices.

"Daycare or Weapons? The ghost of children seeking revenge or the possibility of exploding with one wrong move?" Jobani asked himself this questions before coming to the obvious conclusion. "Abby would have picked impending doom over daunting spirits."

"I don't blame her! Kids are scary before they are demonic entities ready to haunt!" Catlin shivered.

She got Jobani's warning glace too late. Before they knew it a group of hungry walkers stumbled their way.

Jobani drilled his weapon into another zombie's head. It fell to the ground and another took its place. There were way too many to fight anymore.

"We need to get into a building!" Jobani instructed.

Now that they had limited their choices, mostly due to the flames engulfing the majority of them, they only had to clear a path to the structure of choice. There was a gas station a block away. They could get to it, get rid of the walkers, and then get to that weapons factory.

"The gas station! Hurry!" Jobani rounded his ragtag team up.

"There!" a voice called out. "I see them!"

Jobani turned around to see a group of four teens swaddled in soot. They must be apart of the group that had separated them. Yes, he could see the boy Clark had tackled. But where was Clark? The group ran towards them and the walkers.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Fire had reached one of the gas pumps, causing it to erupt, creating a fiery shower about the area.

* * *

In the darkness of the rundown factory, a shivering figure rested, cloaked in shadows and enveloped in a black leather jacket. Torn blankets had been tossed over him in hopes of trapping what little heat was left in his body. Two girls paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting a recovery they both new would never come.

Ryan groaned and shifted his position to look at his friends.

"It's okay, guys. Really." He murmured.

By the looks of things, it definitely was not okay.

Lesli took a seat by his side, despite Abby's warnings.

"I won't have him being alone when now is when he needs me the most." She said with a sigh.

"Very well…" Abby joined her on the opposite side of Ryan.

She examined his wounds closely, taking this chance to see the disease at work. She had been working as an intern at a veterinary clinic before all hell broke loose, so she new basic things such as stitches, broken bones, and how to prevent bacterial infections. Naturally she would be curious about the zombie-fying disease. If only she new how to stop it…

"Abby?" Lesli asked for the fifth time since her friend zoned out.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for…you know, being there." Lesli said meekly.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

A sudden blast busted the glass windows, causing smoke to flood into the factory. Breathing became near impossible for all of them.

"We have to get out of here!" Abby choked through a thick screen of smog.

"But we can't leave him!" Lesli cried.

"We don't have a choice!"

"But we-"

"Lesli!" Ryan cut her off. "You guys get out of here now. I would rather you get out alive than risk your life to save me. We both know I won't make it out alive anyway." His voice was surprisingly stern. He was determined to get them out of there before the flames caught up to the smoke.

Lesli struggled with the decision, but ultimately knew what had to be done. With her hand over her mouth she reluctantly left his side and began racing to the stairs. Ryan grabbed Abby's arm before she fully stood up.

"How much ammo do you have?"

"Enough." She replied, understanding what he was implying.

Through tearful eyes she pulled out her rifle. Careful to keep her trembling hands steady, she pointed the gun straight at Ryan's head.

"Promise me," he closed his eyes, "Promise me you will take care of Lesli."

As she blinked the tears drifted down her ashen cheeks, leaving behind pure remnants of her face.

Halfway down the stairs, Lesli heard the deafening sound that shattered her heart more than her hearing. She stood still for a breathless moment before starting down the stairs again.

"I promise." Abby whispered.

Abby pulled the blankets over Ryan's face, empty of pain, cleared of any emotion at all.

* * *

Aw, man...I cried writing that. Only because all these people are based on my friends (and possible frenemies).

Hope you are liking the story :3 and even if you didn't, 'My Song' is definitely worth listening to, so at least give that one a try!

Goodbye until next time!


End file.
